Whole again Epilogue 2
by Rieval
Summary: Simple exercice de style : deux épilogues alternatifs, l'un GEN, l'autre SLASH, pour ma fic' Whole Again. Dites moi lequel est le plus convaincant !
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : _Whole again – épilogue 2_

**Auteur** : Rieval

**Résumé** : y'en a pas vraiment. Ceci est, disons, un petit exercice de style. Il s'agit de rédiger deux fins différentes, une GEN et une SLASH. N'hésitez pas à me dire laquelle vous paraît la plus convaincante !

**Note 1 **: j'écris aussi ceci pour les « déçues » de la fin de Whole again (WA) qui trouve la fin un peu « queue de poisson » et surtout pas assez slashy. J'espère me faire pardonner (nieux mouillés d'auteuse toute désolée).

**Note pour Ephyse** : oui, M'dame, il y aura une suite à WA. Pourquoi crois tu que je n'ai pas « fait mourir » Phelskin ? A toi de me dire si tu la veux GEN ou SLASH (quoique j'ai déjà une petite idée de la réponse, LOL).

**ooOoo**

**---------------------------------------Version GEN-----------------------------------------**

Cela faisait près d'une semaine que Daniel était à l'infirmerie et il s'ennuyait ferme. Maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé pratiquement tous ses souvenirs – en tous cas, les plus importants – il avait hâte de se remettre au travail. Jonas passait tous les jours, les bras chargés de vieux parchemins et de bouquins. Il fallait qu'ils percent le secret de la cité des anciens. A eux deux, Daniel savait qu'ils pouvaient y parvenir.

Mais Janet Frasier voyait les choses d'une manière différente.

Tout ça pour deux jours de coma. Deux malheureux petits jours. Quarante-huit heures. Franchement pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

Seulement voilà, le docteur Janet Fraisier s'inquiétait. Quelque chose en rapport avec ses ondes cérébrales ou ses analyses de sang. A moins que cela ne soit les deux. Il s'en fichait un peu. Il était … chez lui. Comment avait-il pu croire que le SGC n'était plus sa « maison » ? Il savait qu'il n'accepterait pas une seconde fois la merveilleuse seconde chance que représentait l'Ascension. Avoir tant de pouvoir et être dans l'incapacité de les utiliser.

Des _pouvoirs_. Daniel frissonna.

Okayyy. Il fallait peut-être mieux qu'il pense à autre chose. Surtout pas à _ça_. Ou à McKenzie. A cause de lui, Daniel doutait pouvoir un chose regarder un mur de briques sans trembler.

Il ferma les yeux et se cala contre les oreillers du petit lit d'hôpital. Deux oreillers en plumes de canards. Des oreillers grand luxe. Un cadeau de Sam. Il serrait dans ses mains le cadeau de Teal'c : l'opus n° 4 des aventures de Harry Potter. Le cinquième tome se trouvait sur la table près de son lit. Il y avait aussi le cadeau de Jack. Une boite à chaussure.

_La_ boite à chaussure.

Jack passait tous les jours et ensemble, ils exploraient son contenu.

Et puis hier Jack avait ramené une seconde boite. Il s'était assis sur la chaise en plastique près de lui et lui avait tendu.

**Début flasback ---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Daniel prit la boite sur ses genoux. Il s'agissait d'une boite toute simple, faite à la main. Les contours en étaient irréguliers et les attaches mal fixées. On aurait dit le travail de quelqu'un de vraiment très maladroit ou d'inexpérimenté, ou encore le travail d'un … Daniel leva les yeux vers Jack. Celui-ci le fixait un petit sourire sur les lèvres. _

_« Ouvrez la. »_

_Daniel s'exécuta. _

_Des soldats de plomb. Une voiture de pompier. Un gant de baseball. Un brevet de natation. Une petite chaîne de naissance. Charlie. Cette boite contenait des affaires ayant appartenu à Charlie. _

_Daniel leva une fois encore les yeux vers Jack. Ce dernier regardait les objets dans la boite. Jack ne parlait jamais de son fils, comme s'il s'agissait d'une blessure toujours à vif. Et c'était sans doute le cas. Perdre un enfant est toujours un drame, mais se savoir coupable de sa mort peut vous détruire. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui avait bien failli arriver. C'était pour une mission suicide que le Colonel Jack O'Neill avait été choisi sept ans auparavant, lorsqu'ils étaient allés sur Abydos._

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------- Fin du flashback**

Et Jack lui avait parlé de Charlie, pendant des heures. Il lui avait dit combien il aimait son fils, qu'il en était fier, que ses sourires lui manquait. Il lui avait expliqué chacun des objets qui se trouvaient dans la boite.

Et Daniel avait compris.

Pour Jack, il était comme ce fils perdu. Il faisait partie de sa vie, comme Charlie en faisait encore partie aujourd'hui. Daniel ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il pleurait avant que Jack n'essuie ses larmes de sa main.

Il n'avait jamais été aimé comme ça. Pas depuis que ses parents étaient décédés. Un amour sans limite, une acceptation totale de l'autre. C'était presque _étouffant_. Peut-être un peu lourd à porter. Jack lui avait juste dit d'essayer de ne plus mourir. Promesse plus facile à dire qu'à tenir.

Daniel soupira.

« Hey, Danny, alors prêt à quitter les lieux ? »

Daniel se retourna vers la personne qui venait d'entrer et lui sourit. Il avait tout du gamin privé de dessert, ses lunettes sur son nez, une moue boudeuse sur le visage et les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

« Non. Janet veut que je reste ici encore deux ou trois jours le temps que je ne sais plus trop quoi redevienne normal. »

« Normal ? Le Docteur Daniel Jackson redevenir normal. Humpf, ce n'est pas deux jours qu'il faut, disons plutôt plusieurs années et encore, j'y travaille depuis sept ans et on ne peut pas dire que le résultat soit des plus probants. »

« HAHAHA. Très drôle Jack. »

**oo0O0oo**

Jack examina le jeune homme. Il était encore pâle, avait de grandes cernes noires sous les yeux et devait reprendre du poids. Janet avait été effondrée de son état physique. Il n'y avait rien de vraiment alarmant dans ces analyses, mais elle voulait que Daniel se repose et reprenne des forces. Elle avait donc chargé les membres de SG1 d'une mission très précise : aider Daniel à récupérer.

Et ils y mettaient tout leur cœur.

Carter écumait les sites webb à la recherche de recettes de cuisine incluant du chocolat. Tous savaient que c'était une vraie addiction pour Daniel. Hier, elle avait testé sur lui d'étonnantes pâtes au chocolat. Teal'c et Jonas tentaient de le faire patienter en passant régulièrement avec des traductions à résoudre.

Jack avait lui aussi une mission. Une mission de la plus haute importance.

« Allez Daniel, il est presque. » Il jeta un petit coup d'œil à sa montre. « Wow, il est déjà presque 19 :00. » Il fit un petit clin d'œil au jeune homme allongé sur le lit. Il était le seul occupant de l'infirmerie. Pas de drame au SGC pour le moment. A l'exception de Daniel, et encore, le drame avait été évité.

Daniel leva les yeux au ciel et continua de fixer ses pieds. Okayyy. Il boudait toujours. Jack prit le bouquin qui se trouvait sur la petite table près du lit. _La coupe de Feu_. Tu parles d'un titre. Il s'installa dans ce qu'il se plaisait à appeler sa chaise – il avait assez souvent veillé Daniel ces sept dernières années assis sur cette foutue chaise en plastique, pour pouvoir l'appeler ainsi – et se mit à lire à voix haute, mettant, autant que possible, de l'intonation dans sa voix.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Jack referma le livre et le déposa sur la table.

Daniel s'était endormi.

Jack resta encore un moment puis se leva et murmura « Bonne nuit Dannyboy» avant de quitter l'infirmerie sur la pointe des pieds, sa mission accomplie.


	2. Chapter 2

**------------------------------------Version SLASH-----------------------------------------**

Daniel broyait du noir.

C'était une expression très appropriée à son état d'esprit. Il savait que s'il restait plus longtemps enfermé à l'infirmerie, il allait devenir purement et simplement neurasthénique.

Sam et Teal'c passaient le voir régulièrement. Surtout Sam. Jack était passé.

Une fois.

Il semblait mal à l'aise, embarrassé et n'était pas resté plus d'un quart d'heure.

Daniel savait que sa mort en avait rappelé une autre à Jack. Celle de Charlie. C'est pour ça qu'il avait eu tant de mal à le laisser partir, et qu'il avait fallu que Daniel lui fasse comprendre qu'il pensait qu'il serait plus utile aux côtés d'Oma Desala.

Et Jack l'avait laissé partir. Et pour ça, Daniel le _détestait_.

Il poussa un petit ricanement.

Sentiment contradictoire. Ou peut-être pas. Il avait demandé à Jack de le laisser partir parce qu'il espérait qu'il lui demanderait de rester. Mais Jack avait accepté son départ. Il avait demandé à Jacob/Selmac d'arrêter de le soigner.

Jack ne l'aimait pas assez pour le retenir. Non, il était injuste. Jack l'aimait, seulement comme on aime un fils ou un petit frère pas comme ... Inutile d'aller plus loin, c'était du passé.

Oui, du passé qui lui revenait à la figure comme un boomerang. Retrouver la mémoire avait ses inconvénients : il venait de se souvenir qu'il était _attiré physiquement_ par le leader de son équipe. Génial vraiment. Qu'était-il sensé faire maintenant ?

Cesser de regarder les fesses dudit leader serait déjà une bonne chose.

Daniel se cala en soupirant contre les deux immenses oreillers que lui avait amené Sam. Moelleux et confortables. Sam n'arrêtait pas de lui amener « de quoi rendre son séjour à l'infirmerie plus agréable ». Et il faut bien avouer que c'était le cas, même s'il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être libéré et pouvoir réintégrer ses quartiers.

Elle lui avait même amené des cookies et des brownies. Un délice. Sam était une excellente cuisinière. Et ça tombait bien, parce qu'il avait faim. Il tenta, sans trop bouger son bras, d'atteindre le plateau sur lequel se trouvait le paquet que lui avait apporté Sam. L'odeur qui s'en échappait était un pur délice : chocolat, amande et, oui, du café. Le café rehaussait le goût du chocolat. Il _fallait_ qu'il en mange un. Le problème c'était son bras droit. Il ressemblait davantage à un poids mort qu'autre chose. Le bouger était un vrai martyr. Pas de bras, pas moyen d'attraper ce fichu paquet.

Hummmm. Okay. Il lui fallait quelque chose pour l'atteindre. Il regarda autour de lui. L'urinoir, oui, ça pourrait faire l'affaire. Il était propre et Daniel s'en saisit de la main gauche. Il parvint à faire basculer le sac vers lui. Parfait, il ne lui restait plus que quelques centimètres et … _hourra_ ! A lui le plaisir sucré et délectable. Le sac contenait une bonne demi douzaine de gâteau. Il en prit un et mordit à pleine dent.

U-N P-U-R D-E-L-I-C-E !

Janet le tuerait certainement si elle le voyait manger un de ses gâteaux à, il jeta un coup d'oeil à la pendule qui se trouvait sur le mur en face de lui, 19 :00 passée ! Il engouffra le dernier morceau de pâtisserie. Mieux valait éviter de s'attirer la colère de Janet Frasier. Elle pouvait être pire qu'un grand maître Goaoul'd en matière de torture.

Il repoussa le paquet sur le plateau et soupira. Depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, il avait l'impression de passer son temps à soupirer.

Et à penser à Jack.

Jack qui n'avait pas remis les pieds dans l'infirmerie depuis quatre jours.

Il poussa un autre soupir.

Oh, bien sûr Jack prenait de ses nouvelles tous les jours, plusieurs fois en fait. Par téléphone. Il était toujours trop occupé pour venir le voir, mais « plus tard peut-être.»

Daniel regarda le paquet sur le plateau, puis l'infirmerie vide et prit une décision.

**oo0O0oo**

Jack venait de terminer de rédiger son rapport sur l'incident à l'hôpital militaire. Il n'était pas comme Daniel et jouer avec les mots n'était vraiment pas son truc, généralement ses rapports consistaient en une présentation concise, des phrases limitées à sujet-verbe-complément. Seulement cette fois, Hammond avait insisté pour en « savoir un peu plus ».

Il avait un peu négligé Daniel, mais il fallait dire qu'il ne savait pas très bien comment réagir. Ou plutôt, il ne savait pas très bien comment ne _pas_ réagir.

Comment ne pas réagir en voyant ces yeux bleus s'éclairer, ses lèvres charnues et sensuelles bouger, son …

_STOP_ !

Il fallait qu'il se contrôle. Il était un Colonel dans l'armée de l'air des Etats-Unis. Il était un homme. Il était hétéro. Il était …

… désespérément amoureux de son meilleur ami !

Jack posa sa tête dans ses mains.

Que pouvait-il faire hein ? Expliquer à Daniel qu'il ne pouvait pas venir le voir à l'infirmerie, parce qu'il n'avait qu'une seule envie : le débarrasser de cette stupide chemise d'hôpital, le voir nu, et le goûter tout entier, sentir sa peau contre la sienne, le posséder entièrement et ne plus jamais, jamais, le quitter des yeux.

Amusant, non, il devait quelque chose à McKenzie en fin de compte : sans les manigances de cette petite ordure, il n'aurait jamais pris conscience de ses sentiments.

Ils avaient pourtant toujours été là. Depuis le début. Depuis Abydos. Cette fois il avait appris sa leçon : il ne voulait pas perdre Daniel. Il ne pouvait pas le perdre.

Il _aimait_ le Docteur Daniel Jackson. Et il ne savait absolument pas quoi faire.

Ce qui était certain, c'était qu'il ne devait pas approcher Daniel. Ce dernier se remettait d'une expérience suffisamment traumatisante comme ça, pas la peine de lui en infliger une autre.

De toute manière, que pourrait-il faire ? Entrer dans l'infirmerie et lui annoncer : « Hey, Daniel, vous avez meilleure mine aujourd'hui, vous savez que je rêve de vous arracher vos vêtements et de vous prendre, la tout de suite, sur ce lit ? »

Il était mal, mais alors vraiment, vraiment mal barré.

« Bonsoir Jack. »

La voix le fit sursauter.

Dans l'encadrement de la porte se trouvait l'objet de toutes ses pensées.

**oo0O0oo**

S'habiller avait représenté un véritable challenge.

Après avoir fermé le rideau qui entoure le lit, Daniel avait essayé d'enfiler sa veste. Peine perdue. Avec son bras droit invalide et le gauche pas franchement plus utile, la tâche s'était révélée impossible. Il était en sueur quand il décida de laisser tomber.

Le pantalon posa moins de problème. Enfin, il avait réussi à l'enfiler, mais pas à le boutonner et encore moins à remonter la fermeture éclair. Tant pis. Il était bien décidé à rendre une petite visite au Colonel Jack O'Neill : puisque la montagne ne veut pas venir à Mahomet …

Il sortit en catimini de l'infirmerie et ne rencontra personne dans les couloirs. Il n'allait pas très vite. Ses pieds avaient été bandés eux aussi, après sa petite ballade, pieds nus dans la forêt.

Ca lui donnait le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait lui dire. En fait, il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Peut-être que lorsqu'il avait été à moitié conscient, il avait dit ou fait quelque chose qui … quelque chose de déplacé ou … ou dans ce genre. Jack devait le détester ou le trouver tout simplement répugnant.

Cette dernière pensée, le stoppa net.

Il ferma les yeux et s'obligea à respirer lentement. Il n'allait pas avoir une attaque d'angoisse. Pas maintenant. Mais l'idée que Jack puisse refuser de le voir parce qu'il le dégoûtait était au dessus de ses forces. Elle le paniquait.

Il ne voulait pas perdre l'amitié de Jack. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais rien y avoir d'autre entre eux : une amitié forte, stable, rassurante. Daniel ne voulait pas perdre ça.

Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose.

Il reprit sa lente marche vers le bureau de Jack.

**oo0O0oo**

« Daniel ! » Jack se leva d'un bond.

« Heu, oui, en chair et en os, enfin surtout en bandes velpo ». Il serrait son bras droit contre lui. Il tenait à peine sur ses jambes et semblait prêt à faire un plongeon vers le sol à tout moment.

Jack se précipita pour l'aider.

« Bon sang Daniel qu'est-ce que vous faites hors de l'infirmerie ? Ne me dites pas que Frasier vous a laissé sortir dans cet état ? » Daniel était à moitié habillé, sa veste sur ses épaules et son jean ouvert. Jack aida Daniel à s'installer dans l'un des fauteuils en cuir qui se trouvait dans son bureau.

Le simple fait de se trouver aussi près de Daniel, fit grimper d'au moins deux degrés la température de son corps. Il frôla un moment sa joue. Cette fois, c'est une autre partie de son anatomie qui fit un bond. Il parvint quand même à installer Daniel qui se cala immédiatement au fond du fauteuil avec un petit soupir de soulagement.

« Daniel ? »

Le jeune homme avait fermé les yeux.

« Je me suis échappé. »

« Echappé ? Janet va vous faire passer un sale quart d'heure. Et je ne sais pas ce qui me retient d'en faire autant d'ailleurs. » Jack se leva et prit le téléphone pour appeler l'infirmerie.

« Jack, non. » Dit d'un ton plaintif.

« Daniel vous devriez être dans votre lit ! » Fermement, il composa le numéro de l'infirmerie.

« Jack, il faut … Je … Je dois vous parler. »

« Huuuuuu. Oui, et bien nous parlerons demain. »

Daniel se mit à rire. Un petit rire triste qui mit aussitôt Jack en alerte.

« Demain, ou plus tard, hein Jack. » Daniel le regarda un moment. « Ce n'est pas grave. » Il essaya de s'extraire du fauteuil, mais celui-ci était profond et avec ses bras bandés il ne parvenait pas à prendre appui pour se lever.

Jack fut auprès de lui en un instant.

Daniel était en train de glisser lorsque deux bras l'enlacèrent. Il s'immobilisa, osant à peine respirer. C'était merveilleux. Etre dans _ces_ bras, était merveilleux. Il s'y sentait si bien, comme s'il leur appartenait, qu'il y était à sa place. Daniel aurait voulu que Jack ne le lâche plus jamais. Presque instinctivement, il enfouit sa tête au creux du cou de Jack. Il aimait son odeur. Une odeur musquée, forte, si masculine, si … Oh, mon dieu qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire !

Il repoussa Jack assez violemment pour retomber dans le fauteuil, pendant que Jack lui tombait en arrière heurtant le bureau.

_OUCH_ ! Passé le premier choc – il aurait certainement un superbe bleu sur la fesse gauche demain, merci beaucoup ! – Jack se retourna vers Daniel et s'apprêtait à lui demander ce qui « nondedieudemerde » lui était passé par la tête quand ce qu'il vit le stoppa net.

Daniel le fixait, les yeux brillant et visiblement effrayé.

« Jack … je … Je suis désolé … Oh, mon dieu, je suis _si, si désolé_. Cela ne se reproduira plus, je vous le promets, vous n'avez aucune inquiétude à avoir et … »

Mais de quoi parlait-il ? Il s'excusait apparemment pour quelque chose qu'il venait de faire. Jack se remémora rapidement la scène et ne voyait pas ce que … Oh. Non. Ce n'était pas possible, ce serait trop beau pour être vrai et pourtant ...

Daniel continuait à débiter nerveusement ses excuses.

« Daniel. »

Ce dernier arrêta immédiatement de parler et leva les yeux vers lui.

Jack s'agenouilla en face du jeune homme. Il prit doucement son visage entre ses mains et caressa ses joues, l'arête de son nez, ses paupières, essuyant les larmes qui avaient commencé à se former là. Daniel le fixait sans bouger, les yeux écarquillés, la respiration coupée. Jack se pencha et captura ses lèvres. Elles étaient douces et chaudes, il glissa sa langue et n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant que Daniel ne lui réponde.

Jack murmura contre ses lèvres.

« Je t'aime. »

Il sentit le baiser s'intensifier et glissa ses mains sous la chemise de Daniel. Il caressa son estomac, sa poitrine, s'arrêtant un moment pour jouer avec les mamelons qui pointèrent immédiatement. Il entendit Daniel pousser un petit gémissement. Il laissa sa main descendre plus bas, entre les cuisses.

Le baiser semblait ne plus vouloir finir et Jack était sur que toutes ces années de frustration perdues à attendre allaient le consumer.

Quand enfin leurs lèvres se séparèrent, Jack eu droit au plus beau des spectacles : Daniel souriait. Daniel ne souriait pas souvent, mais quand c'était le cas, _WOW_.

Daniel le regardait puis un éclair de malice passa sur son visage, immédiatement remplacé par une expression de désir.

« Jack, je crois que j'aurais besoin d'un petit _coup de main_ avec la fermeture éclair de mon jean. »

Et Jack s'exécuta.

**Et Voilà !**


End file.
